Convict (Episode)
"Convict" (Shujin, ''囚人) is the eleventh episode of the anime series. The ending theme for the episode is STILL (Anime Ver.). Plot Shiki fights Nicole Premier, and ends up drinking Nicole Premier's blood, from which Line is made, which would normally drive people crazy or kill them. Shiki survives and goes looking for Akira. All the while, Arbitro, Kau, Kiriwar and Gunji watch from the roof of a nearby building. Shiki finds Akira and Keisuke as they are fleeing to safety. When Shiki tries to force Akira to come with him, Keisuke tries to protect Akira, but is killed by Shiki. Synopsis The episode begins with a repeat of the last moments in episode 10, starting with Nano’s comments about how he’s soaked his hand in blood to end everything. After he sends Akira inside for Keisuke, he looks up at Shiki. Elsewhere, the military is sending troops into Toshima. From a distance, Motomi watches the troops move out and observes his information was correct. He lights a cigarette as he hopes everyone is okay. In a street, Akira carries a comatose Keisuke piggy-back style away from the fight. ]]Back at the greenhouse, Nano and Shiki have moved to around the building. They stand facing each other, and Shiki asks how long Nano intends to stare before swinging at him. Nano dodges every swing, before he flips high enough to land on top of a streetlamp. Shiki jumps after him, and his katana splits the streetlamp. Shiki lands with his head bowed, panting. Nano, with a purple glow, appears to teleport behind Shiki. He looks over his shoulder. Shiki resumes his attacks. On top of a building some distance away, Arbitro, the Executioners and Kau stand watching. Arbirto comments that it should be interesting to see Il Re and Nicole Premier fight one-on-one, then kneels to pet and praise Kau on his discovery. The Executioners look slightly perplexed. Arbitro stands and explains: ''“Nicole Premier is something else. A real living weapon. Shiki can’t even make a single scratch on him.” '' Down below, Shiki continues to slash at Nano without contact. Arbitro calls his struggle wonderful. Gunji says that’s not like “Shikitty”, and Kiriwar asks if his opponent isn’t the strongest of them all. Gunji says: “Lemme kill that dude next.” Kiriwar and Gunji argue a little over whether or not Gunji could beat him. Arbitro interrupts to remind them of their job protecting Arbitro. They reluctantly agree. On the ground below, Shiki charges at Nano again. As his next set of strikes is dodged, Shiki asks why Nano isn’t fighting back. He asks if Nano is playing with him, what is his goal is and what’s the point of doing this. Nano is silent, and his face remains placid. Shiki gets fed up and swings hard, but he only catches the afterimage. Nano reappears behind Shiki and says: ''“When destruction is upon them…” Again, Shiki slashes only the afterimage. Over his shoulder, Nano continues: “The souls drunk on foolishness retreat to the bliss of ignorance.” Shiki attacks him and yells at him not to be so arrogant. After dodging, Nano reappears a few feet away. “Arrogant? I merely speak of the source of all this nonsense.” Shiki pauses as Nano says: “Life. Nature. Civilization. If you live longer than all three, you see them reduced to ugly lumps of desire.” '' Shiki’s sword lowers as he stares at Nano for a moment, as Nano continues to say that humans are weak, but, ''“I will take what I look down upon for myself, and capture all in my illusion.” '' Shiki insists: ''“But power is real!” Nano slowly raises his hand, and states that an individual’s reckless search for power only causes more destruction (sacrifice). Shiki shouts, “Power is absolute!” and Nano replies, “In that case, why do you seek me?” After a pause, Shiki asks Nano why he spared Shiki’s life in their first meeting. A flashback shows fire and a battlefield littered with bloody corpses. Shiki watches from the cover of trees as a soldier fires a machine gun at a shadowed assailant, only to be cut down in a splatter of blood. The attacker’s bloody hand is shown before, in silhouette, he fells two more soldier with only his hands. As more men approach, Nano (with short hair) turns to fight them. Attention is given to the way his bare hands pierce their bodies in a splatter of blood. Standing on a pile of corpses, Nano looks over at Shiki. Shiki dodges Nano’s hand and pulls his own knife to swipe at Nano. Nano restrains Shiki’s arm behind his head and tightens his grip until Shiki drops the knife. Nano observes Shiki’s heavy breathing, before he drops him and walks away. Shiki sits on the ground, looking terrified. In the present, Shiki again asks why Nano didn’t kill him. Nano explains he wanted to feel the dread he saw Shiki feel that day, and how he knew the feeling would come back to torment Shiki. Shiki raises his katana, and it reflects Nano’s face as he asks if Shiki hasn’t struggled enough. Shiki gets into a fighting stance. From their vantage point, Arbitro and his men observe the events. Gunji wonders if "Shikitty"can really defeat Nano, and Kiriwar wants to interfere. Arbitro refuses, and tells them to wait and see who wins. Shiki lunges. For a moment, it appears as if he’s pierced Nano’s chest, but Nano reappears unharmed a few feet away. Nano comments on how people can’t win continue to challenge him. Nano appears to glow purple as he circles Shiki and explains how he senses Shiki is afraid, even though Shiki hasn’t experienced much of Nano’s power yet. Shiki curses him and asks if Nano thinks he’s a god. Still glowing purple, Nano explains that Shiki can’t obtain true strength without acknowledging his weakness. Shiki tells him to shut up and slashes at him. Nano dodges and grabs one of Shiki’s wrists. He asks, “What will you do when you feel pain? And will you be able to stay strong?” Shiki jumps back and asks what that means. With his hand on his chest, Nano explains his blood gives people the illusion of strength, and calls it the symbol of Shiki’s weakness. Shiki frowns. Nano pulls on his shirt collar as he explains that Line is made from his watered down blood, and if someone took the undiluted form, they would go crazy or die. He calls the acceptance of his blood a trial. Shiki tells him to stop talking and asks who would take Nano’s blood. Nano says he’s asking if Shiki can pass the trial, then urges Shiki: “If you wish for true strength, accept the weakness within you. Just like I did.” Shiki stares at him. Nano asks what he will do. Shiki’s brow furrows and his hands shake as he says he’s cut down everything in search of power. After another pause, Shiki says he’ll do it. Nano pulls back his shirt. Shiki embeds his katana into the ground before he lunges and bites Nano. Up above, Arbitro makes a startled noise. Nano’s face is still placid and slightly melancholy as he raises his eyes up to the stormy sky. Nano calls Shiki a fool, and blood sprays gruesomely. Dramatic music plays as Shiki stumbles back. His eyes bulge, and he throws back his head as he screams. Arbitro calls Shiki an idiot, because what he did was suicide. Gunji asks if "Shikitty" is going to drop dead. Arbitro explains Shiki took 100% pure Line, so Arbitro can’t imagine how the reaction feels. Shiki drops to his knees, and his hands scrabble at his throat. The veins in his face bulge and he gags. Nano, with his shirt undone and blood still dripping down his chest, watches Shiki suffer and scream. At last, Shiki falls to the ground, silent. Nano walks away with his shirt still undone. Gunji says Shiki must have croaked, and Arbitro says he knew it was useless. Framed with Shiki’s abandoned katana, Nano disappears into the mist. Shiki’s body is shown on the ground, and his hand begins to twitch. Arbitro and the Executioners notice this with curiosity, and even Kau reacts as Shiki stands up. There is blood dribbling from his mouth. Arbitro calls this event impossible. Shiki retrieves his katana and starts walking. His face looks solemn. Elsewhere, Akira places Keisuke down for a moment. He’s startled by the sounds of men shouting and fleeing from the military troops. The armed men order the Igura participants to come out. Akira observes from behind a piece of rubble as the three men raise their hands and beg the soldiers not to shoot. The soldiers gun them down. Akira makes a sound as he ducks down, alerting the soldiers to his presence. Akira runs, just as Keisuke opens his eyes. The soldiers give chase through the streets of Toshima, openly firing. Akira hides in an alley before springing on one of the soldiers from behind. He kicks at another before a third soldier aims a gun at him and tells him it’s the end. He is attacked from behind by Keisuke, who wields a plank of wood. Together, Keisuke and Akira work to take out the troops. When Akira prompts him, Keisuke explains he moved without thinking when he saw Akira in danger. Akira smiles slightly as he asks if Keisuke is alright. Keisuke says his body feels light, and guesses he must have slept a long time. Keisuke tosses the plank and they run, passing bloody corpses as they move through the streets. Keisuke wonders if the army is killing everyone in Toshima and if Rin and Motomi are okay. Akira says they’re approaching the church. They are stopped by Shiki in the middle of the road. Shiki says the words ''“Null Nicole,” ''before he quotes Nano’s words about the people who keep challenging him, despite how they’ll be defeated. Akira doesn’t understand, and Shiki approaches them as he continues to quote Nano about sensing fear despite having tasted nothing (of his strength). Akira asks Shiki what he’s saying. He puts an arm out and tells Keisuke to get back. Shiki extends his sword and tells Akira to come with him. Akira tries to run, and gets kicked to the ground. Pointing his sword at Akira, Shiki orders Akira not to defy him. With a yell, Keisuke lunges at Shiki. Shiki cuts him down with a large splatter of blood that hits Akira in the face. Bleeding profusely from his stomach, Keisuke falls as Akira shouts his name. Crawling forward, Keisuke tells Akira to run. Akira embraces him and tells him not to be stupid. Keisuke says it’s okay and repeats for Akira to run. Shiki wonders if he’ll be able to get through the effects of Nano’s blood with Akira’s own blood. Akira looks up at him, and they’re interrupted by two pieces of glass being thrown at Shiki. He looks up to see Nano on a nearby building, with blood on his collar and shoulder. Nano tells Shiki he’s lost, and Shiki replies that he’s surpassed Nano. Nano says Shiki has lost to himself, and closes his eye as he explains that Shiki accepted Nano’s blood to gain control over his fear. Shiki leaps up to the rooftop in a single bound and insists he’s surpassed both Nano and himself. Shiki slashes at Nano again, beginning a new fight. On the street, Akira calls Keisuke’s name as he shakes him. Akira says they have to get out of Toshima and that Akira will save him. Keisuke smiles weakly. Akira tells Keisuke to stay with him and to not give up. He reminds Keisuke that Rin and Motomi are waiting for them. Keisuke groans in pain and says he wants Akira to know he wanted to be useful to him; he would do anything for Akira, which is why he took Line. Akira tells him not to talk, and that he knows. Keisuke apologizes for causing Akira pain instead. Shaking, Keisuke tells Akira he did so many bad things and killed so many people. He raises his hand to Akira’s face as he says he’s glad Akira is safe, and that he wanted to be together forever. Keisuke smiles, and tears roll down his cheek. A vision shows Keisuke offering Akira a solid as they sit in the shade of a tree, and both Akira’s past and present selves smiling at Keisuke. Keisuke’s hand falls. Akira grabs it and calls to Keisuke, but the hand slips out of his grasp and falls limply to the ground. It begins to rain as Akira stares at his friend. He touches Keisuke’s face. Akira’s eyes overflow with tears as he says Keisuke’s name and holds him close. The episode ends with Akira’s anguished scream of Keisuke’s name as the rain continues to fall. Category:Episodes